Hero, Heroine
by xLivingDoll
Summary: He was the iniquitous, defiant anarchist who had never been in love. She was Principal Power's virtuous and popular daughter with a hatred for villains. Love between them was a lost cause... right? LashOC with a hint of WarrenOC.
1. Prologue

Hero, Heroine

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Sky High. Believe me, if I did, certain things in that movie would be veryyyyyyyy different.

This is my very first LashOC fic. Enjoy! No flaming please.

* * *

**The Prologue**

_Hero Heroine by Boys Like Girls_

_It's too late baby, there's no turning around  
I got my hands in my pocket and my head in a cloud  
This is how I do  
When I think about you  
I never thought that you could break me apart  
I keep a sinister smile and a hole in my heart  
You want to get inside  
Then you can get in line  
But not this time _

_Cause you caught me off guard  
Now I'm running and screaming_

_I feel like a hero and you are my heroine_

_I won't try to philosophize  
I'll just take a deep breath then I'll look in your eyes  
This is how I feel  
And it's so surreal  
I got a closet filled up to the brim  
With the ghosts of my past and their skeletons  
And I don't know why  
You'd even try  
But I won't lie_

_You caught me off guard  
Now I'm running and screaming_

_I feel like a hero and you are my heroine  
Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin?_

_And I feel a weakness coming on  
It never felt so good to be so wrong  
Had my heart on lockdown  
And then you turned me around  
And I'm feeling like a newborn child  
Every time I get a chance to see you smile  
It's not complicated  
I was so jaded_

_And you caught me off guard  
Now I'm running and screaming_

_I feel like a hero and you are my heroine  
Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin?_

_I feel like a hero and you are my heroine  
And I feel a weakness coming on  
It never felt so good to be so wrong  
Had my heart on lockdown  
And then you turned me around  
Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin?  
And I'm feeling like a newborn child  
Every time I get a chance to see you smile  
It's not complicated  
I was so jaded_

_I feel like a hero and you are my heroine  
And I feel a weakness coming on  
It never felt so good to be so wrong  
Had my heart on lockdown  
And then you turned me around  
Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin?  
And I'm feeling like a newborn child  
Every time I get a chance to see you smile  
It's not complicated  
I was so jaded_

* * *

"Morning mom!" I greeted as I skipped happily into the kitchen. 

"Morning, dear." My mom smiled, looking up from her newspaper. "Don't you look cheerful?"

"Duh, I'm staring Sky High today." I said. "Plus Gabe is out of the house."

"Alice…" my mom gave me a disapproving look.

"I know, I know. But still, it's so cool!" I jumped up and down. "I wish you'd let me go to Sky High sooner."

"You didn't know how to control your powers yet."

"True. But still, I'm supposed to learn how to at Sky High. Not some ordinary school and home schooling."

"I thought you liked your old school?"

"Yeah, but I could never tell anybody about my powers. Which was so frickin' gay." I ate my cereal.

"Dear, language." my mom scolded. "Please refrain from swearing at Sky High. How are people supposed to trust me to teach their children when my own child swears like a drunken truck driver?"

"I guess that's true, _Principal Powers_." I joked.

That's right. My mom is the respected principal of Sky High. My dad? He's Italian and he has powers too, although he doesn't like to use them. You see, his power is psionic blasts, which makes him one of the most powerful heroes in the world. For those of you who don't know what that is, it's the ability to overload another person's mind causing pain, memory loss, unconsciousness or death after creating a psionic link to that person's mind. He _could_ defeat any villain, without a doubt. Other heroes look down on him for not putting his powers to good use, but I guess my dad thinks that sort of power is disturbing. So he travels the world now. His last email said he was in Sub-Saharan Africa right now building a school for the kids there. And that's a totally different kind of heroism.

I have a brother, too. Gabriel. _Oh_ yes, the world's most irritating, arrogant, dimwitted brother. He graduated as a hero from Sky High last year and moved to a house dad bought for him in Italy, which is good for me because he won't be around to annoy me. His power is power negation, which is the ability to cancel other people's superpowers. I told you he was irritating. And the worse part is I can't summon a knife to throw at him.

And me? My name is Alice Seraphine Powers. Scratch the Seraphine part. I absolutely _loathe_ my middle name. I have what people call 'ice blue' eyes and long ash brown hair that reaches my waist. Everyone always admires it, saying how healthy and silky it looks since I take extremely good care of my hair. Hey! That rhymes! Anyway… I'm 5 feet 10 inches, so I guess I tower over a lot of people. I'm not skin-and-bones skinny, but I do a lot of exercise and have a toned stomach, so that's good enough for me. My skin tone is pretty fair, but I can get tan easily thanks to my Italian heritage. And last but not least, my power. I'm telekinetic, which I'm sure you all know the meaning of.

"What did you do to your hair?" my mom questioned.

Oh yeah, I forgot to add. I dyed a streak of my hair hot pink yesterday.

"You don't like it?" I ran my hand through my hair.

"No, I hate it. With that and your horrid tongue piercing, you look like a delinquent." My mom complained.

Why do I keep leaving things out? Yes, I have a tongue piercing, along with my eleven ear piercings and my navel piercing. Not that my mom knows about that one…

"I do not! It looks nice." I defended. "Besides, it doesn't matter what people think. Aren't you always saying that you shouldn't judge a book by its cover?"

"Well, yes, but not if one of those books being judged is my daughter." she said.

"Hypocrite." I pouted. "Are you going to take me to school?"

My mom laughed, "No dear, you're taking the bus."

"What?!" I gasped. "_The bus_? Like a horribly yellow school bus with freaky disturbing kids shouting at the top of their lungs?"

"Precisely. All the other students do. I can't show any signs of favoritism, now."

"This isn't about favoritism, this is about my sanity!" I shouted.

"Now you're just being melodramatic." my mom stood up. "You should consider joining the drama club." she took her handbag and headed towards the front door.

"Where are you going?" I whined.

"To school. And so should you or you'll be late." she tapped her watch. "Meet me in my office the second you've arrived."

I groaned as she left the house. She was unbelievable! This was preposterous. She didn't expect me to take the bus every single day to school?!

You know how people always say the youngest child in the family is always spoilt? They're right.

I grabbed my neon pink and black messenger bag which was teeming with badges and ran out of the house. I was wearing a black tank top I bought at the concert of one of my favorite bands, Boys Like Girls, and faded grey skinny jeans. In celebration of my new checkered black and white Vans which seemed to compliment my outfit, I had painted my long nails checkered too. I walked reluctantly to the bus stop. My mood, pissed off, appeared to also match my outfit.

"Hey." a boy greeted me.

"Hi." I said, forcing a small smile.

"You getting on the bus to…" he gave me a knowing look.

"Yup. It's my first day." I told him.

"Oh, cool. I'm Will. Will Stronghold. I'm a sophomore." he introduced himself.

"Will Stronghold. You're way famous. I'm going to be a sophomore too!" I said. "My name's Alice Powers."

"As in Principal Powers' daughter?" he asked.

"The one and only."

"Wow. You're going to be famous too." he chuckled. "What's your power?"

"Telekinesis." I said.

"Cool, looks like we both have classic powers. I have super strength and flight." Will explained.

"Just like your parents. That's awesome, you have two powers!" I said.

"Yeah, it's really cool." Will agreed.

Okay, I'm going to fine him for the overuse of the word 'cool'.

"I wish I had my dad's powers." I admitted.

"Your dad is the Psylord, right? He's amazing." Will said.

"Not according to some people." I muttered. "They can't seem to accept the fact that he's retired."

"It's your dad's choice what he wants to do. I don't blame him for wanting a break from his superhero life."

"I think you're the first person who's ever said that." I smiled.

"Glad to be." he said.

The bus arrived and stopped in front of us.

"Welcome aboard!" the pudgy bus driver said as we entered the bus. "Are you new, madam?"

"Yup." I said.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Alice Powers."

"Powers? You're Principal Powers' daughter?" he said with shock.

"Yeah." I said. I was already fed up with people asking me.

"It's a pleasure! I'm Ron Wilson, bus driver." he shook my hand and gave me his name card.

"Umm… thanks." I said as I examined it.

"Please, take any seat you want. I can move the other people!" he insisted.

"No, that won't be necessary…" I slowly shifted away. Freaky, much?

Will sat down next to a blonde boy, "Hey Alice, sit here." he pointed at the seat in front of him.

"Do you mind?" I asked the girl wearing purple who was sitting next to the empty space.

"Nope." she shifted a bit to give me room and I sat there.

"Guys, this is Alice Powers. Alice, this is Zach and Magenta. Zach glows and Magenta can shapeshift into a guinea pig." he introduced us. The Zach guy was staring at me and drooling. Ew…

"You a freshman?" Magenta asked.

"Sophomore."

"How come you weren't around last year?"

"My mom didn't think I was 'ready'." I explained.

"Typical parents." Magenta rolled her eyes. "Wait… did you just say Powers?" Will nodded.

"You're Principal Powers' daughter?" Magenta questioned with a half-smile.

"Yeah…" I said.

"I guess you won't get in any trouble, huh?" Magenta said. "You gonna be a hero or a sidekick?"

"I don't know yet." I shrugged. I didn't want to have any high hopes.

"Alice is telekinetic. So she'll definitely be a hero." Will said.

"Oh. How nice for you." Magenta said with a hint of disappointment.

All of a sudden, the bus felt like it was hovering. Woah! I looked out the window. OH MY GOD WE'RE FUCKING FLYING!

I must have been showing my fear cause Magenta said, "Are you okay? First time, huh?"

Don't. Hurl. Seriously. Don't. I kept telling myself.

"I'm fine." I managed to say. Magenta gave me a strange look. I've never been a good liar.

After ten minutes of holding back my nausea, the bus landed on a floating school amidst the clouds. I had seen heaps of photos of Sky High, and it looked even bigger than I imagined.

I was the first out of the bus. I had to find a place to throw up!

"Alice?" I could hear Will call my name, but I completely ignored him and rushed inside to find a toilet.

Just before I was about to enter the girls' toilet, the door of the boys' toilet swung open and a small boy came running out screaming, followed by two guys laughing menacingly.

Bullies. What retards.

"Hey, pretty lady." the overweight bully said suggestively when he saw me. Okay, I definitely need to throw up NOW!

I burst into the nearest cubicle in the girls' bathroom and puked out my breakfast. This was so not how my first day in Sky High was supposed to start!

I cleaned myself up and found my way to my mom's… I mean… _Principal Powers_' office.

"You're late." my mom said as I walked into her office.

"I know! That damn bus made me all sick and I had to go throw up." I told her.

"You'll get used to it." she brushed away the problem. "Here is your timetable…" she handed me a piece of paper.

"Wait, what about the whole 'Power Placement' thing?"

"You don't need to, I know what you can do." she explained. "Here is a map of the school and your locker number and combination. The whole school has gym today, so I went ahead and bought you the gym uniform." she handed me another piece of paper and a sports bag.

"Thanks?" I said, struggling with the stuff in my hands.

"And just so you know, we don't have roll call here. We can automatically identify you when you walk through the front doors. You can go now. Have a productive day!" she smiled.

"Oh, I will." I said.

* * *

End of the first chapter! Please review so I know what you guys think. 


	2. False Villainy, Real Stupidity

**False Villainy, Real Stupidity**

* * *

hexgurl001: Thanks for reading!

MKhigh-865: Thanks, hope you enjoy this chappie! Haha yes, Boys Like Girls owns!

* * *

I used the map to find my way to my locker. I started to sort out all my books according to my timetable. 

"Hey Alice." a voice said. I turned to my right and saw Will Stronghold. "Looks like we're locker buddies."

"Yay." I said with fake interest.

"But Lash's locker is on your left, which is not good. In fact, it's really bad." Will frowned.

"Who's Lash?" I asked.

"He's a villain. Last year, he helped Royal Pain destroy the whole school."

"Oh, them! It drove my mom crazy. It's all she could think about. I thought they were sent to prison?"

"They did, but then they decided that Lash and his friends Speed and Penny weren't guilty or something like that. So now they're on probation here. They're making them repeat sophomore year, which is even worse because they're in our classes. But seriously, Lash is bad news. He's evil; I don't know why they let him go. You should stay far, far away from him." Will said with disgust.

"I see." I closed my locker. My mom didn't tell me that they had returned to Sky High! "Thanks for the warning. I got to go."

"What's your first lesson?" he inquired.

"Um… Mad Science." I read from my timetable. _Mad_ Science? What was up with this place?!

"Oh cool, me too." he smiled. "We better get going."

"Great." I said. Seriously, he had to lay off the 'cool'.

We made it inside the classroom just as the bell rang.

"Lucky. You two just made it." the Mad Science teacher said. HOLY CRAP! HUGE HEAD, HUGE HEAD!

"Are you Alice Powers?" he inquired.

"Yes." I nodded, trying to pry my eyes away from his unusually large head.

"Welcome! I am Mr. Medulla." he said. "Why don't you take a seat next to Mr. Lash. It seems like he can't survive in this class without a capable partner." he pointed at a person in the back row. "Mr. Stronghold, please sit down."

Lash? Where have I heard that before? Of course! Will said that he was the 'villain'. He didn't look evil to me. I looked at Will and his eyes looked like they were about to fall out. I gave him a reassuring look and sat down at my assigned seat. I took a quick glance at this Lash guy.

He was lanky and had chestnut brown hair and huge childlike hazel eyes. He was wearing a purple polo t-shirt bearing a skull on it and a long sleeved black and white striped shirt underneath. I couldn't tell what his jeans looked like, but they were definitely navy blue. Overall… well… he was kinda good looking. I guess.

I remembered seeing the striped shirt somewhere… he was one of the bullies in front of the toilets!

Okay, he's no longer good looking.

"Like what you see?" he grinned at me. His teeth were surprisingly straight and white. Umm… are you sure he's a villain, not a male model?

"No, the complete opposite actually. I was just thinking how you reminded me of my garbage man." I retorted.

His face fell.

"You are evil." he said.

"Actually, I think_ you're_ the one who's evil."

"So you heard?"

"My mom is the principal. All I heard from her all summer was 'what am I supposed to do with these villains? They can't stay in jail forever. But they did try to annihilate us! Should I give them a second chance at Sky High? They're just kids after all. But definitely not Gwen Grayson, she's a lost cause.'" I made a face.

Lash chuckled, "She's right, Gwen really is a lost cause. She went insane in jail."

"She must have, with you around." I glared at him.

"Hey! I'm not that bad." he argued.

"Sure. That's why you tried to obliterate the entire school and you had to repeat your sophomore year." I said.

"Even if I wasn't a villain, I'd have to repeat my sophomore year anyway." he muttered.

"Do you realize that you just called yourself stupid?" I questioned him.

"… I do now. Dammit." Lash said. Was it just me, or did he look cute when he said 'dammit'? Cut it out, Alice!

"Class, begin to build your confusion rays." Mr. Medulla instructed. "All the parts and instructions you need are already on your tables…"

"What the hell is this?" Lash picked up an object and examined it closely.

"_That_," I snatched it away from him, "is the safety."

"We shouldn't use it. Then if we shoot someone we can say it was an accident." Lash joked.

"Like if I shoot you." I said mischievously.

"Why would you ever want to shoot me?" Lash asked innocently. "Now let's just finish this freeze ray."

"We're making a confusion ray!" I hissed.

"Okay, okay, just chill." Lash said. "Hey, that's funny! You know, chill. Cause we're making a freeze ray." Lame, much?

"Oh. My. God." I gritted my teeth.

"What?" Lash asked.

"Have you ever make a confu- _any _kind of ray before?" I questioned him curiously.

"Nope." he smiled.

"How did you ever manage to graduate freshman year?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Cause I kick ass at the things that are actually important like looking hot and Save the Citizen." he boasted.

"PE is useless. And believe me, you are not… attractive." I shivered.

"Lies." he said.

"Unless my garbage man is attractive, which he isn't, you aren't."

"Stop comparing me to your garbage man!" Lash snapped.

"Why? Afraid you can't measure up?" I challenged him, tilting my head. All of a sudden, he burst into laughter.

"Oh _believe_ me, I can measure up." he chuckled.

"Oh really now?" I said.

"Really." he stood up from his seat.

My jaw dropped. No way…

His body started growing… no, stretching upwards until his head touched the ceiling! His power was super stretching?!

"Shit!" I exclaimed. The whole class turned to face me and I blushed in embarrassment. I was surprised Mr. Medulla didn't scold me on the spot.

"Shit is right." Lash said as he shrunk back into his normal size. He was still really tall when he wasn't stretching. And believe me; it takes _a lot _for me to say someone is tall. "And the best part is I can enlarge any body part I want." Lash wiggled his eyebrows and sat down.

"So you admit that you need to?" I said.

"No! Look at my hands." Lash showed me his hands. "You know what big hands mean?"

"Eww, you disgusting pervert!" I swatted his hands away. They were actually pretty soft…

"I was talking about _gloves_, you sick-minded girl!" he teased. _Oh_, he was going to get it.

"I will kill you. I can kill you right now, you know." I informed him.

"How, exactly?"

"I'll find a way." I said. "Cause I've never met anyone as frustrating as _you_."

"I'm touched." Lash teased.

"What's your power, anyway?"

"That is for me to know and you to never find out." I said.

"C'mon, just tell me." he said.

"No!" I glared at him.

"Why not? Is it crap?"

"If it was crap, would I be a hero?" I challenged him.

"Good point." he muttered.

"Let's just finish the _confusion_ ray." I suggested.

"Where does this go?" Lash took another piece of metal off the table.

"Up your a-"

"Attention, class!" Mr. Medulla interrupted loudly. "Just so you all know, the person you are sitting next to today will be your Mad Science partner until the end of the year. Anybody who complains will be the new guinea pig."

Fuck no.

I started to play with the white gold rosary around my neck; a bad habit I always found myself doing when I was worried or upset.

All I could do was scream inside my mind until the bell rang. Oh well, at least with all the screaming, I couldn't hear Lash rambling.

* * *

There you go, guys! I'm having quite a lot of fun writing this. Ciao! 


	3. Not Without A Fight

**Not Without A Fight**

* * *

MKhigh-865: haha yep i agree, lash is cool!

swimcrazy1793: thanks! yeah alice is sorta a rebel but she's not evil.

Love.Always.Alice.and.Jasper: i know. they're perfect for each other! i named her alice cause ever since i read twilight I CAN'T GET IT OUT OF MY MIND!!! love alice so much, and jasper too. have you seen the whole movie cast? jasper's hair freaks me out a little.

hexgurl001: here you go!

* * *

"Boys like girls." a voice read out the words on my singlet. I didn't even need to look out of my locker to know who it was. It was coming from my left.

"Not in your case." I said before closing my locker and giving my other, less appreciated locker buddy a glare.

"Look who's my new locker buddy!" Lash grinned lopsidedly. "That Ethan kid was there, but he asked to change lockers. Wonder why."

"Change of lockers, huh?" I joked.

"Hey!" Lash glared.

"I'm just joking. I don't scare _that_ easily." I rolled my eyes. I breathed in the familiar smell that surrounded me.

"One Summer." I said without thinking.

"What?" he raised an eyebrow.

"You're cologne. Calvin Klein One Summer." I told him.

"How can you tell?" he asked intriguingly.

"Cause it's… I just can, okay?" I grumbled. I didn't dare to tell him that was my favorite scent on a guy.

"Whatever." Lash didn't try to decipher my weirdness. I returned to more important things. Like sorting out my locker.

"_Yourereallyhot_." Lash muttered under his breath.

"Excuse me?" I asked him. Did he just say what I think he did?

"Nothing." Lash said hastily.

"Oh-kay…" I could almost taste the awkwardness. "Well I'm going to go now…"

"Are you going to tell me what your power is?" he asked.

"Are you so retarded that you don't understand what 'no' means?" I glared at him.

"You know, we have PE next." Lash informed me.

"So?" I asked.

"You'll see." Lash gave me a wicked smirk before walking away.

I stared at his disappearing figure. You'll see? What was that supposed to mean?!

"Hey Alice." Magenta popped up next to me. "Ready for an exciting hour of Save the Citizen?" Sarcasm dripped off her words.

"Totally." I said in the same tone.

"This is Layla by the way." she pointed at a sweet looking girl with red hair.

"Hi, nice to meet you." Layla waved.

"You too." I smiled. "I didn't see you on the bus."

"I had to save this cat stuck in a tree. The bus already left so… well, let's just say that I did a little reenactment Jack and the Beanstalk."

"You grew a beanstalk until it reached Sky High and then climbed up it?" Magenta scrunched up her nose.

"I'm not proud of it, but I have to keep my perfect attendance!" Layla said.

"You can control plants?" I guessed.

"Yup. But I don't like using my power unless it's an emergency." Layla explained. "Which is why Boomer made me a sidekick."

"Harsh." I said.

"C'mon, let's go to the changing room." Magenta said.

---

_You'll see_?

Was that a threat?

Lash's words still rang through my head as we sat down in the gymnasium amongst the rest of the school. It was easy to spot Lash – he was the tallest person there. He was talking to his disgusting friend that hit on me and a pretty black girl in a cheerleader outfit.

"So what do we do in PE anyway, apart from play Save the Citizen?" I asked nobody in particular.

"Nothing, really. We just watch. None of us ever get picked. Except for Will and Warren." Ethan said.

"Who's Warren?"

"Oh, Warren Peace. There he is right now." Layla pointed at a tall brooding boy with shoulder-length black hair heading towards us, followed by Will.

"Ethan, Layla, Maj, Zach." Warren greeted lazily as he sat down. "And you are?"

"Alice Powers." I said. He was quite cute…

"You Principal Power's daughter?" he said. I nodded. Yes people, I _am_ Principal Powers' blood child.

"Hey guys." Will sat next to me. "Who's up first?"

"Who do you think? Obviously Lash and Speed." Zach muttered. "Hate them."

"Yeah, what is up with Lash anyway?" I complained. I told them what he had said to me before PE.

"Uh oh." Layla said with a worried look. Everybody else seemed to be wearing the same expression.

"What?" I tried to read their faces.

"How good are you at controlling your powers?" Warren questioned me.

"Not that good. I mean, I mess up a lot." I shrugged. "Why?"

Lash answered that for me.

"We pick Powers!" Lash said loudly. Every single head turned to look at me.

"What?" I gasped. What was going on?

"Alright, Powers, come on down." a man who I presumed was Coach Boomer ordered.

"What?" I repeated. Magenta patted my shoulder in empathy.

"Lash chose you to fight him." said Layla.

"Don't worry, just be careful." Will said.

I slowly made my way down to the centre where Lash and his friend were. I reached for my rosary, but I remembered that we had to take off all jewellery before PE. Dammit!

"You jackass." I hissed at Lash.

"You biatch." he retorted, but I could tell he was joking. I wasn't. I hated him! He just did this to find out what my power was!

"Speed?" Coach Boomer asked

"And we pick Peace!" Lash's friend shouted. Their names were Speed and Lash? I would have laughed if I wasn't so fretful.

Warren stood up and slowly made his way next to me.

"What's your power?" he asked me quietly.

"Telekinesis." I whispered back.

"Do they know that?"

"Nope." I said.

"Good." Warren smiled. He didn't look like the smiling type.

"Alright. Peace, Powers, you are the heroes. You have three minutes to immobilize your opponents and save the citizen." Coach Boomer announced. He pressed a button and a mechanical mannequin tied around a rope appeared, hanging metres above a human shredding machine. Oh my God, it frickin'_ talked_. That is hell disturbing.

'Save me, save me!'

"Warren…" I whispered nervously. Lash cast me another smirk.

"Relax. No pressure." he assured me. "Let's do this." We all knew that Lash wanted to fight me, so Warren approached Speed.

'Save me, save me!'

Suddenly something snaked around my body and squeezed me tightly. It was Lash's arm! I could hardly breathe… then I felt his hand brush my butt.

That's it, he's going down!

I used my telekinesis to get free of Lash's death grip and send him flying across the room. He smashed into one of the barriers. There was a chorus of cheers coming from the audience.

Lash looked barely hurt as he got up, leaving a dent. He stared at me, startled. I guess he didn't think my power was so… powerful!

I hardly had time to think as Lash's arm zoomed towards me. As I stopped his hand in time, his other hand zoomed into me and I was hurled into a barrier. Ouch.

"Haven't you heard, Lash? You shouldn't hit girls." I taunted him before raising him from the ground until he was floating. I crashed him into a pole and he groaned in pain.

"What the fuck?!" Lash cried as I paralyzed his body from the face down. Oh yeah, my power kicks ass! He struggled to get move but it was useless.

'Save me, save me!'

Oh shut up, you stupid mannequin! I had half a mind to let it be ripped to shreds.

"I guess you know what my power is now, Lash." I drawled in his ear. To the audience, it might have looked like I said something dirty to him.

A blurry figure flashed by me. Woah, was that Speed? It was sort of ironic how somebody that fast could be so… plump. He continued to knock Warren down with his super speed. What _was_ Warren's power? I forgot to ask.

I stopped the remaining opponent dead in his tracks.

"I can't move!" Speed shouted. He must have been confused why there was nothing surrounding him yet he couldn't budge an inch. Flames burst from Warren's wrist and he threw them at him. Speed yelped like a girl as the fire barely caught on his hair. Wow, Warren's a pyrokinetic! He was smoking hot – literally.

The crowd went wild with cheering. I almost forgot about the citizen until when the countdown started.

"Ten, nine, eight-"

"Alice!" Warren threw a fireball at the rope holding the citizen. It broke and the citizen was about to fall to its doom when I floated it midair and dropped it safely on the ground just in time.

Everyone got onto their feet and applauded.

"We won!" I squealed, jumping up at down. Warren looked pleased with my work. He patted my shoulder.

"You're an awesome partner." Warren said.

"Thanks. You too." I smiled. I turned to look at Lash. He looked_ very_ pissed off. I released him and Speed from their static prisons.

"Nice game, Powers." he didn't mean it.

"I wish I could say the same to you." I insulted him.

"If you had told me your power earlier, I wouldn't have had to humiliate myself in front of the whole school." Lash growled.

"I think you already did that when you got sent to jail." I said.

"You're a cruel little bitch, aren't you?" Lash spat before heading towards Speed, who looked on the verge of crying.

"I think you're one of the only people I know who can stand up to Lash without pissing their pants." Warren said.

"Who said I didn't piss my pants?" I asked. He gave me a weird look.

"That was a joke!" I rolled my eyes.

"You guys rocked!" Zach yelled as our friends ran up to us.

"You beated Lash and Speed!" Layla smiled.

"Welcome to the club." Will said happily.

Something told me I was going to enjoy being in this club.

* * *

Tada! I'm not good at describing physical fights. Which is a shame, cause this story's gonna have A LOT. Review, review, review!


	4. M Is For Misery

**M Is For Misery**

* * *

swimcrazy1793: haha thanks! yes lash has something VERY special planned for alice. 

Love.Always.Alice.and.Jasper: there's some warren in the beginning but as the story progresses it will turn to lash. yeah i'm happy with the alice actress. and like half the twilight cast are from the OC!

MKhigh-865: lol, lash can't always have it the good way!

hexgurl001: thanks for reading :D

StarryCloud: ZOMG I'm horrible with descriptions!

WinglesS: yerr i actually asked my friends to describe me and then I used what they said to create alice! but alice is much more of a rebel

Lisaa.: yooh are awesome too cause you read it!

* * *

Another day, another extremely dreadful hour of Mad Science with the only person that I truly happen to hate in the whole entire world; Lash. At least he wasn't still furious at me. 

Today we were dissecting goat hearts. Yay. Not.

"Do you get it?" I asked Lash. "Answer wisely. I'm holding a very sharp scalpel."

"No." he said truthfully.

"Did you not understand the threat?" I groaned. "Oh, that's right, you don't understand anything!"

"Hey, Alice!" Will called me from the front of the classroom. "Can you help me with this?"

"Sure." Anything to get away from Mr. Dumbass. I jumped off my seat and rushed to Will's table. His partner was some guy I didn't know. His face was red and he looked like he was concentrating very hard on something.

"What do you do after you cut the heart in half?" Will scratched his head.

"You have to examine the-"

BOOOOOOMMMM!!!

I didn't even have to turn around to know what had happened.

The back half of the classroom was splattered with blood and bits of goat's heart. It. Was. Gross.

The girls sitting at the table next to Lash's started to cry.

"LASH!" Mr. Medulla cried out. "I do not even want to _know_ how you made that explosion when WE'RE NOT EVEN WORKING WITH CHEMICALS!" It was a lucky thing Mr. Medulla wasn't Coach Boomer, or we'd all be deaf.

"I didn't do anything!" Lash insisted, wiping the blood off his face.

"DETENTION!" Mr. Medulla shouted.

"Lash, are you fucking _insane_?!" I screamed. "What the hell did you do?"

"Nothing!" Lash said. And for some reason, I actually believed him.

"Detention now, Lash!" Mr. Medulla repeated.

"Fuck this." Lash muttered as he left the room.

Will and his partner started to laugh.

"He is such a tool." I muttered.

"Actually, Stephen did that." Will said, pointing at his friend.

"What?"

"Stephen can make things explode with his mind." Will explained quietly so Mr. Medulla couldn't hear. "That's why we asked you to come here, so you wouldn't be hit with the… stuff."

"Why did you do that?" I turned to Stephen. "That was _my_ work too!"

"Lash needed to be taught a lesson." Stephen said.

"Besides, now that he's gone, you don't have to work with him." Will added.

"Oh my God, you two are even stupider than Lash!" I scolded. "I didn't _need_ you to 'save' me! Give him a fucking break! Don't you think prison was punishment enough?!" I didn't know why I was defended Lash, but it just felt like the right thing to do.

Everybody is the room was staring at me with scared expressions.

"Miss Powers-" Mr. Medulla said. But before he could utter another word, I rushed out of the room.

"Alice." a voice called. It was my mom.

"I know, I'm out of class, I'm sorry, but everything is going crazy and they're being such assholes!" I said all in one breath.

"Actually, I need you to come to my office." she said.

"Why?"

"Come on, let's go." she put her arm around me and we started to walk.

I stepped into her office when I realized we were not alone.

"Lash?" I said. "It was Will and his friend's fault!"

"Kinda figured." Lash said. He had a bloody towel in his hands.

"Sorry I got mad at you." I apologized.

"It's alright. You didn't know." he gave me a reassuring smile.

"Sit down, Alice." my mom said and I did as I was told. "Now, I'm sure you know that Lash is… struggling in science?"

"But it wasn't his fault this time." I said quickly. "That Stephen guy-"

"I know, I shall have a little talk with Stephen later." my mom nodded. "Disregarding today's little incident, Lash is still a little rough around the edges when it comes to his academics."

"A little?" I snorted.

"What I'm saying is, I want you to help him with his schoolwork. Science, mainly."

"Are you saying that I have to _tutor_ Lash?"

"Just until his grades improve." my mom said.

"Which will be NEVER!" I shouted.

"Alice!" my mom scolded.

"Why can't someone else tutor him?" I asked.

"Because you're his science partner. It's much easier cause you already know what he needs help with."

"Mom, with all due respect, Lash is a complete conceited jackass with an ass for a brain!" I took a deep breath. "There. I said it." I turned to face Lash. "No offence."

"None taken." Lash said with a grin.

"Alice, enough!" my mom raised her voice. "You will tutor Lash whether you like it or not!"

"And what if I don't?" I challenged, crossing my arms.

"Then you are grounded for two weeks. You know what that means?" my mom replied. I gasped loudly. Oh _hell_ no! I knew exactly what she was referring to.

"You wouldn't!" I hissed.

"Oh, I would." my mom nodded.

"I've been wanting to go to that Hellogoodbye concert for ages!" I whined. That's right, Hellogoodbye were coming here. To frickin' _Maxville_! No way in hell was I going to miss this! It was a once in a lifetime opportunity, seeing as no good bands ever had shows in our tiny little town.

"Well you can go. If you tutor Lash." my mom said.

I looked from my mom to Lash, and then back to my mom.

"Fine." I groaned, shooting daggers at Lash. He seemed strangely content.

"Good!" my mom smiled. "Every Wednesday lunchtime."

"Lunchtime?"

"It's only once a week, Alice."

"Fine." I grumbled. Hellogoodbye were worth it.

"That is all. You can both return to your class." my mom dismissed us. "Lash, you better take a shower in the changing room."

"No detention?" Lash asked.

"Give this note to Mr. Medulla." my mom scribbled something on a piece of paper and handed it to Lash.

"Cool." Lash grinned.

Lash and I got up and left the office.

I was completely pissed off, but I decided to stay silent.

"I get the feeling something's bothering you." Lash said.

I stared at him unbelievably. "Fuck. You."

I reentered the science classroom just as angry as I was when I left. The room was clean once again.

"Ah, welcome back Miss Powers. Sit down, please." Mr. Medulla said, eyeing me sternly.

"Alice-" Will gave me a rueful look as I past him. I paid no attention to him and sat grumpily back at my assigned table.

I started scribbling frantically in my notebook until Lash returned, his shiny hair wet and tousled. He had changed into a black polo shirt but he still had his jeans on, even though there were still a few blood stains on them.

He sat down next to me and my heart skipped a beat. Damn, he looked good with his hair damp. Too good!

"Lash, I said _detention_!" Mr. Medulla shouted.

Lash stretched his arm and tossed a note onto Mr. Medulla's desk. Mr. Medulla grabbed it immediately and read it.

"This is not acceptable!" it seemed like he wanted to criticize Principal Powers more, but was afraid since his daughter was sitting in hearing range.

"Too bad." Lash shrugged, leaning back on his chair. He sent Will and Stephen lethal glowers.

"Yeah, too bad." I said, although I didn't exactly know what I meant, or who I was talking to.

"Since we're gonna have to spend more time together, why don't we have… some sort of truce?"

"Do you even know what that means?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Yes." Lash said. "What do you say?"

"Sure." I nodded. "But if you act like an idiot, I get to slap you."

* * *

I KNOW, the chapters are getting shorter and shorter, but they will be much longer next time! YAY, 1800 hits! Thanks for reading, everybody! But there are only thirteen reviews. That means only ONE out of 138 people who read this actually REVIEW. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! 


	5. Of Bothersome Apologies And New Talents

**Of Bothersome Apologies And Newborn Talents**

* * *

From now on, I will only reply to reviews that include questions or that I feel need to be responded to. I no longer have time to answer all of them, so sorry guys! But still keep the reviews coming, I love them (and you) all! And please, please, please, NO SPAMMING!

* * *

I paid for my food and scanned around the cafeteria. 

I was still too angry at Will to talk to him, even though he was still sending me apologetic looks. He's still doing it, _right now_.

Great, I have no frickin' idea where to sit.

I didn't really talk to anybody else except for...

I rolled my eyes, took a deep breath and headed to Lash's table.

I slammed my tray down and Lash and his friends jumped a bit.

"What did I do?" Lash asked.

"Nothing. It's more like what Will did." I muttered, sitting next to him.

"I should be the one who's pissed." Lash pointed out.

"Have you forgotten that we're partners? That was my heart too!" I said. It sounded weird out of context.

"You didn't even get in trouble."

"I have to tutor you!" I cried.

"We all saw it, sooner or later." Lash said.

A lot of people were stealing glances at us. It wasn't everyday that the principal's daughter willingly ate lunch with an ex-villain.

"Are you sure you want to be associated with a villain?" Lash smirked.

"Oh please. You're more like… the sidekick of a villain." I teased.

"Are you making fun of my power?!" Lash gave me a hurt look.

"No, I'm making fun of your stupidity." I corrected.

"Lash, why don't you introduce us?" the cheerleader asked.

"Alice, Penny, Penny, Alice." Lash said quickly.

"Nice to finally meet you." Penny smiled. "Everybody's talking about you."

"They are?" I asked with surprise.

"Oh yeah. You're fresh meat. They already have rumors going around that you slept with your brother."

"That's just wrong!" I shuddered.

"I know, people here are vicious! But it's okay, cause I always know the truth." Penny said.

"So, Alice…" Speed drawled. Eww. I forgot that he existed.

"Don't scare her away, Speed!" Penny said before turning her attention to me again. "Don't mind him."

Oh, believe me, I'm trying.

"Your friends are staring." Lash muttered as he drank his Coke.

He was right. All my friends looked outraged.

"So what? As long as Will is on that table, I'm not going there." I said.

"Good, you can stay with us." Penny said. "Oh my God, your hair is so shiny! What shampoo do you use?"

"Philosophy. They have the best shampoo ever!" I said. Penny leaned in and sniffed my hair.

"Strawberries! That smells so good!" Penny commented.

"I know, I love it." I agreed. _What_? I never said I was a tomboy!

"I think I liked it better when you weren't here." Lash teased and I slapped him on the arm playfully.

"Umm, Alice?" a new voice spoke. I looked up and saw Layla standing at the table, fiddling with her thumbs.

"Yes, Layla?" I asked innocently.

"Why are you sitting with… them?"

"Cause Will is a dumbass." I smiled.

"But-"

"You can leave now." Lash said coldly to her.

"Buh-bye!" Penny shouted as Layla walked away slowly. I felt really bad; it wasn't Layla's fault…

The rest of the day went by very slowly. I couldn't wait until I ran out that door so I could escape Will's constant efforts to ask for forgiveness.

And that's exactly what I did.

People would have thought that a huge invisible monster was chasing me down the corridor.

I halted when I reached the bus.

Oh yeah…

Will was on the same bus as me.

I bit my lip and considered the options. One; take the bus and endure Will or two; use my telekinesis to good use.

But how?

I had never tried to… but if I could make other objects float, then I could make myself float… right? It was a crazy thought, but I was dying to try it.

So I stood at the edge of the school grounds and glanced down at the sky below me.

Oh shit.

It was a long way down, and if I couldn't do it, then I would...

_You know_.

I decided to try floating above the ground first.

I concentrate very hard as I looked at my body.

Nothing happened.

I closed my eyes and tried again.

Still nothing.

"Alice!"

OH SHIT!

That's Will!

Suddenly I found myself floating a few inches in the air.

OH MY GOD, IT WORKED! I CAN FLY!!!

"Alice!" Will was running towards me.

"I can fly!" I exclaimed to nobody in particular.

"Where are you going?" Will asked me.

"Home." I said, most of the anger gone due to my newfound ability.

"Alice, wait!"

"No!" I glared at him and started flying away from him.

"I can fly too, you know!" Will reminded me.

"Try to catch me!" I challenged, knowing he wouldn't. But what if he did? He could surely fly much faster and better than me, seeing as he was already familiar with his superpowers.

He frowned and stayed standing still.

I grinned with victory and zoomed in the air.

It was the most amazing feeling in the world.

The cool air blew past me and my hair danced in the wind. I was flying so fast that I had to hold on tight to my bag so it wouldn't fly away.

I lowered myself so I could scan the town for my neighborhood.

Once I found my house, I landed roughly on the front patio and burst into the house, almost crying with joy.

"MOM!" I screamed.

"Alice?" my mom came into view. "You're home early."

"I can fly!"

"What?"

"I can fly!" I jumped up at down. Telekinesis is THE BEST.

"Oh, honey, that's great!" my mom smiled proudly. "Only advanced telekinetics can do that!"

"I'm advanced?" I laughed. "God, this is so cool!"

"What made you try?" my mom asked.

"Will." I said. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go for a quick _fly_." I emphasized the word 'fly'.

I dropped my bag carelessly on the floor, rushed out of the house and instantly kicked off the ground, not caring if there was anybody around to witness it.

My mom followed me out the door and laughed with delight as she looked up in the sky.

As the chilly breeze brushed past me once again, I smiled to myself.

This was heaven.

* * *

Not much going on in this chapter, I'm suffering of a case of Writer's Block, although I already have the end of the story ALL planned out! And yes, Philosophy is a real brand. It kicks ass and smells _amazing_, I recommend you to buy it! 


	6. The Sincerest Form Of Flattery

**Stalking Is The Sincerest Form Of Flattery**

* * *

THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING! WOOT 7100 HITS ALREADY! C'mon peeps, please keep the reviews coming so I can improve this fic!

Fyre of the Funeral Pyre: alice is going to end up with lash, but there'll be some warren/alice action going on too.

MKhigh-865: yes, i DO respect boys like girls but unfortunately it takes away the speciality if i add more songs, and it'll become more of a... songfic. i really only planned forthisstory to have one'theme' song.so sorry!

swimcrazy1793: lol no, lash is a good boy who just doesn't know how to express his feelings. and there's a reason why he helped RP... which will be revealed soon!

Melanie Melancholy: alice is a figment of my random and insane imagination. i wanted to make her so that lash wouldthink at first thatshe was 'too good for him', thus the fact that alice is really pretty and smart and has a good power.

Mignun: thank you!yer i know what you mean, but technically alice still has one power. it's just that that power enables her to do all sorts of things.

XxUnDeadDreamsxX: you've got a good point, and i should have made it more clear! layla had said that she wouldn't use her powers unless she was forced too, and penny knows she won't use it again, especially not in front of alice who just got mad at will for pranking lash.

underlove: haha i don't really know. i just made up her personality as i went along. but she does seem to get into a lot of fits, doesn't she?

pink'photo:i dunno shifty eyes.

GoodByeAngel: you're welcome! i love helping peeps out, no prob.

* * *

My feet landed softly on the school grounds.

I smiled slightly. Oh yeah, I can land properly now!

"Heya, Alice." Penny greeted me as I entered through the front door.

"Hi." I waved. I made my way to my locker. Good, Will and Lash were not there.

I opened it and looked at the timetable that I had stuck on the inside.

"Let's see…" I mumbled to myself. "Wednesday…"

And then it hit me.

Wednesday.

No.

No.

No!

Today was the day I had to tutor Lash!

I shut my locker and slammed my head repeatedly on it.

Just before my head hit the locker once again, a hand blocked its path and pushed me lightly away.

"You don't want to lose that last brain cell, do you now?" it was Lash.

"Look who's talking." I snapped.

"Don't forget! This lunch!" Lash smiled cheekily and walked off.

"I hate you!" I said loudly.

"I'm sorry to hear that." I spun around and saw Will.

"No, not you." I muttered.

"Really? Cause you've been acting like you do." Will said.

"And _you've_ been acting like an idiot." I retorted.

"I'm sorry. I already said sorry."

"Whatever." I said. I didn't really care anymore.

"Are you going to sit with us at lunch again?" Will asked.

"Nope. I have to tutor Lash." I said.

"Why!" Will questioned.

"Because of _you_!" I hissed. "God, if you didn't pull that little prank then my mom wouldn't have asked me to."

"I feel really bad. Sorry."

"Stop saying sorry." I told him.

"Sorry." Will said again.

"I forgive you." I said. How could I still be angry at him when he was giving me that heart wrenching look?

"Really?" he beamed.

"Yes. But don't do anything stupid again." I warned him.

"I won't. I'm sorry."

"Stop saying that!" I snapped. "I get it!"

"Sorry." he said accidentally.

"Will…"

Before I could wrap my hands around his neck, he yelped and dashed down the corridor.

I smiled and shook my head.

Something was vibrating in my bag. It was my phone.

I quickly took it out and glanced at the Caller ID.

It was _him_.

The one person I was trying to erase from my past.

I sighed and turned my phone off.

How could he still have the nerve to call me after what he did?

The bell rang, and it was my cue for me to head to my first class.

-x-

My heart flipped as I exited the math classroom.

Not only was my brain about to implode from all the algebra, but it was time for… lunch.

It was usually a good thing, but not today.

I took my time to head to my locker.

In fact, by the time I was halfway, everybody was in the cafeteria, leaving me in a deserted hallway, shuffling around like an idiot.

Suddenly the janitor's closet on my left burst open and a cloud of smoke followed suit.

A tall figure walked out and when the disgusting haze cleared, I immediately recognized his face.

"Hey." Lash greeted me.

"You smoke!" I glared at him, outraged.

"I wasn't smoking!" he denied.

"Um… apart from the fact that you reek of smoke, there's a fucking cigarette bud in your hair!" I hissed.

"Huh?" Lash quickly brushed it off his hair. "That was Speed's."

"Of course it was." I rolled my eyes. If there was anything in the world that I absolutely hated, it was people who smoked and did drugs. I assumed that Lash did both. That dumbass!

I started walking towards the cafeteria.

"Wait, what about our tutoring lesson?" Lash asked.

"You can just forget about it." I said in the coldest voice I could muster. 

--------------

Lash's POV

--------------

"I don't get it!" I complained to Speed and Penny. "She just left!"

"Maybe she needed to use the toilet." Speed suggested stupidly.

"You know, Lash, some people just don't like smokers." Penny said.

"Why?" I had been smoking ever since I was thirteen, and it never seemed that awful.

"Cause apparently it's like, bad for you, or something. But whatever." Penny continued filing her nails.

"So what should I do?" I asked them for advice.

"Tell her you stopped smoking, but still smoke when she's not around." Speed said. That was actually a good idea… what the hell has this world come to! Speed actually made _sense_!

"Why does it matter what she thinks anyway?" Penny snorted before she realized what was going on. "Oh my gosh, you _like_ her!"

"No I don't!" I denied it. I didn't… did I?

I guess she was _hot_. Fuck, she was the sexiest girl I had ever met, hands down.

"Oh yes you do." Penny smiled cheekily. "Lash loves Powers, Lash loves Powers."

"Can you not say that out loud? People might get the wrong idea." I said. Alice wasn't the only one who had that surname…

"Alright, alright." Penny said. "I can't believe you actually like somebody!"

"I don't-" Oh, fuck it. There was no use in lying.

"Well, she is really pretty." Penny considered. "And her power is the shit. So I approve! You just better hope she ain't a pain in the ass like her mom."

"She's not!" I said.

Penny and Speed exchanging surprised looks.

"Dang, Lash! You are so whipped!" Penny laughed.

"I am not _whipped_. Lash does not get whipped. I whip other people, not vice versa." I stated egotistically.

"Bullshit!" Speed said. "You know, maybe if things don't work out between you and Powers, I could have a go."

"Don't you dare!" I exclaimed jealously before I had time to grasp what I just said.

"Dude, I was just joking." Speed said.

"Oh." I muttered, feeling embarrassed.

The bell rang, indicating that lunch was over.

"Oh fuck, I got Mad Science. And Alice is my partner." I groaned.

"Wait." Penny said to me. She took a bottle out of her bag and sprayed its contents on me.

"What is this?" I questioned.

"Perfume. So Powers can't smell the smoke." Penny said. "Lash loves Alice Powers. Oh, yes he does!" she sang as she skipped away.

I took a deep breath as I entered the science lab. Alice was already at our table, furiously scribbling in her book.

I sat down awkwardly and watched her as she shifted away from me.

"Look-" I began.

"No, Lash. Haven't I made it clear enough that I don't want to talk to you!" she interrupted heatedly. She still looked pretty even though she was pissed off.

"Just cause I smoke?" I asked.

"Yes. Just cause you smoke." she said simply. Then she suddenly leaned in. "You smell like perfume." was that envy I detected in her voice?

"Do I?" I asked, pretending not to notice.

"So, how does your system work? You give her a joint and she gives you a blowjob?" she said frostily.

"What the hell?" I growled. "I was smoking cigarettes, not pot!" Okay, she crossed the line. I grabbed my bag and stormed out of the room.

"Say hi to your crackwhore for me!" I heard Alice call out as I left.

I rummaged through my bag to find my cigarette pack. I gave it a hard stare before tossing it in the bin.

--------------

Alice's POV

--------------

I was moody the rest of the day. I didn't know why, what Lash did has nothing to do with me. It wasn't even any of my business!

So why was I so upset?

I flew home at the end of school and sat grumpily on my bed for about half an hour. What was wrong with me, seriously!

I jumped up and changed into a green tank top and a pair of vintage jeans shorts.

"Mom, I'm going for a walk!" I announced, slipping on my sandals.

"Take Macbeth with you!" my mom shouted from the living room.

I groaned and headed to our backyard, where a big German Shepherd dog was rolling around on the grass.

"C'mon, Mac." I called him and he ran towards me, licking my hand. I attached the leash onto his collar and led him out of the house.

We started walking to the park around the block.

Macbeth kept trying to turn around and walk back, but I kept a tight grip on the leash.

"What is with you today, Mac?" I complained.

He was always obedient.

He started barking, but I ignored him.

"Mac!" I pulled hard on his leash but he somehow escaped.

I spun around to stop him when I realized why he had been barking the entire time.

"Holy shit!" I gasped.

It was Lash.

Macbeth looked like he was trying to leap on him, but he failed, seeing as Lash was too tall and strong.

"So, what, now you're stalking me?" I crossed my arms.

"Haven't you heard? Stalking is the sincerest form of flattery." he said. Was he serious!

"I am so not in the mood for this shit." I muttered and turned around and walked away from him. He just ruined EVERYTHING!

"Wait, Alice!" Lash blocked my path. "I want to talk to you."

"Well I don't want to talk to you!" I put my hands on my hips.

And then he did something I would have never expected…

* * *

Who had called Alice? What did Lash do? Don't cha just hate cliffhangers? You shall find out soon enough.

But for now...

REVIEW!

Note: Did you guys realize that I have had to shorten some chapter names because they were too long? Grr... Just so ya all know, the real chap names will be in the chap itself, not the scroll-down thingy.


End file.
